


Будь нашим!

by Theonya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Peeping, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Pre-Threesome, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Да он бы на месте Цунаде и сам Орочи выбрал...Кое-чье не то, что разбитое, но склеенное иначе сердце (и даже не одно)).По арту: https://mobile.twitter.com/lesh_ik/status/1293307705956937728
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto), Orochimaru/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 6





	Будь нашим!

«Конечно, я выберу тебя, Джирайя!»

И, конечно, не выбрал.

Ну что, он-то не дурак, он всё понимает — Химе красивая, складная такая, сладкая, в руках мягкая, наверное, и он бы сам её выбрал, да только не успел, Орочи подкатил к ней первым, а она и не против. Цунаде совсем не избалована чужим вниманием, а брюнет, хоть и тощий, но ещё какой крутой. Цветок ей украдкой за ухо сунет, слово ласковое скажет, массаж после тренировки делать начнёт, она прям растекается лужицей, и тогда Джирайя отходит от них — ну, на всякий случай, он-то их понимает. В каком-то смысле.

Да он бы на месте Цунаде и сам Орочи выбрал.

Склонились над каким-то свитком, терминами друг друга осыпают, он в них не очень шарит, потому лежит чуть поотдаль, и красиво оно — как они смотрятся вместе, как на них смотрятся отблески костра, и смотришь — и засыпается как-то хорошо, без кошмаров и тяжёлых дум.

Орочимару, в отличии от него, ухаживать умеет. Не треплется языком, и чувство юмора у него отличное, и он сначала думает, а потом уже говорит — если надо, когда надо.  
Так и надо Химе, она девушка порядочная, ей нервы трепать не надо, с ней надо с уважением и трепетом, а у Джирайи так получается, если только он молчит и помогает. А так, наверное, бесит он её. У него, скорее всего, и шансов бы не было.  
Он вздыхает и переворачивается на другой бок, чтобы не видеть сокомандников. В этой миссии он им всё равно не особенно помощник, надо будет покараулить сон — разбудят.

***

Цунаде снова вздыхает.  
— Не сработал наш план, да? Он совсем ничего не понимает и не замечает… А вроде и не тупой.  
— Возможно, мы слишком деликатно действуем, — усмехается Орочимару. — Ты же сначала тоже не поняла, что он тебе нравится…  
— Я не могла поверить в то, что мне хоть кто-то нравится.  
— А я заметил это и ждал, пока ты поймёшь. Но я уже устал ждать, милая…  
Она смущённо улыбнулась.

Орочимару тогда очень аккуратно завёл с ней разговор и, с помощью саке, проигрыша в карты на желание и своего волшебного массажа, выяснил у неё отношение к Джирайе.  
— Да нравится он мне! — в конце концов вспылила она, пытаясь скинуть Змея с ног, на которых он удобно устроился.  
— И мне.  
— Что?.. Так что, мы теперь соперники?..  
— Зачем так, — флегматично продолжил он. — Не обязательно, чтобы мы были соперниками, Цу. Мы же так хорошо друг друга понимаем…  
— Но мы в одной команде, и это как-то… Неправильно…  
— Мы в одной лодке, и я бы хотел, чтобы это было всегда. И с тобой тоже. Втроём.  
Она отвернула покрасневшее лицо в татами.  
— Или ты против?..  
— Чего?..  
— Меня.  
Она почувствовала, как он отводит её волосы в сторону и легко касается… Судя по тихому чмоку… Губами?!  
— П-п-подожди!  
— Ты не хочешь, да?  
Он сполз с неё сам, обхватывая собственные колени. Она посмотрела в грустные жёлтые глаза, отвела взгляд, вздохнула:  
— Я не могу с этим согласиться.  
— Ты не хочешь обидеть?  
— Я не могу тебя обидеть, Орочи! Ну как тебя обидишь, если ты такой…  
— Какой?  
— Хороший.  
— А он какой? — наклонил голову и прищурился парень.  
— Сильный…  
— А ты у нас умная. И честная. И добрая. И самая лучшая, так что кончай эти угрызения совести, а не то я накажу тебя, — недобро улыбнулся парень.  
— Да ты наглее Джи!  
— Разве это нам не пригодится? — захихикал он, обнимая её и втягивая в поцелуй.  
Как же хорошо, что они сейчас у хитрого Орочи!

— Я думаю, нам надо его бить, — заявил брюнет на очередном привале. Цунаде удивилась:  
— Зачем?  
— Я…  
Он прошептал ей на ухо пару ласковых горячих снов, пришедших этой ночью, и она захихикала, прикрывая рот ладошкой. Джирайя подошёл к ним и грохнул ведрами с водой:  
— Я что, единственный, у кого тут осталась совесть?  
— Ой ли, — фыркнула она. — Вспомни о ней около женских бань!  
Джирайя с негодованием выдохнул и оставил их наедине.  
Ещё немного, и он станет им совсем не нужен… Ну и ладно! Он пойдёт поплавать, чтобы отвлечься сейчас! Потом подумает!  
— Знаешь, милая моя, а ты гений, — задумчиво протянул Орочимару перед тем, как прикусить её шею.

***

Наконец эта чертова миссия закончилась. Джирайя вздохнул с облегчением и одновременно с тоской: что-то друзья перестали быть друзьями и одновременно перестали быть друзьями ему. Он даже не знал, что бесило больше.

«Джирайя, давай поедим рамен!»  
«Джи, я хочу с тобой потренироваться!»  
«Поиграешь со мной в карты?»  
Нет, они всё же уделяли ему внимание, теперь не показывая даже взглядами, что они пара. Неужели расстались? Хорошо-то как…  
То есть так-то особо ничего хорошего, но хорошо, что опять все друг другу друзья. Да.

Да только…  
Он пришел к Орочи чуть раньше и увидел в окне два силуэта, которые сливаются в один. Джирайя легонько постучал: дверь приоткрылась.  
Ох-хо, они не расстались, сидят вон, ласкаются, даже дверь не закрыли… Орочи лезет ей в вырез кофты ладонью (какие у него пальцы длинные…), Цунаде шумно дышит в поцелуи, немного постанывая от того, как он её тискает, и половина сочной груди выглядывает наружу… Чёрт. Это слишком горячо для Джирайи, и… Это же его друзья! Хотя от них глаз не оторвать, красиво, бесстыдники…  
Он уходит, думая, что вернётся, когда спустит пар, но когда пар оседает в сливе душевой, ему слишком стыдно возвращаться, будто он это при них делал.  
Наутро он отшучивается, что проспал.  
— Надеюсь, тебе хорошо спалось, — улыбается Цунаде, подмигивая, и он надеется, что не покраснеет:  
— Да, очень…

Другой раз он забывает на тренировке свиток, и видит, как Орочи прижимает её к стволу дерева, и не то, что удерживает, скорее, она его, пальцы в темных прядях, а у неё на лице выражение, будто сейчас взорвётся, она кусает губы, веки дрожат, глаза закатываются… Джи видит только одну руку Орочи и боится проследить за тем, где лежит вторая, потому что первая — на талии, кофта расстёгнута, и брюнет водит пальцами по мягкой даже на вид коже, вжимая в неё кончики ногтей.  
На этот раз Джирайе неловко в квадрате: его не тянет на женские бани битую неделю, он вспоминает, как между их губ скользили их же языки, пальцы Орочимару, глаза Цунаде, которых он почти не видел, и этого более чем достаточно для горячих снов и испачканных ладоней.

Правда, в бани его всё равно несёт, но не в те общественные, а в новые, частные, говорят, там можно взять мини-источник для одного себя, чтобы расслабиться и отдохнуть ото всех.  
И тут ему не везёт…  
— Моя Принцесса, что ты делаешь?  
Сдавленный стон сокомандника, плеск и её игривый смех.  
— Я делаю, что хочу, а что, ты не согласен, Орочи?  
— Я настолько же согласен, насколько и ты.  
— Тогда дава… Ааах!  
Она вскрикивает, и Джирайю разбирает уже любопытство — наполовину с похотью, оно вытесняет собой совесть, а друзья ведь близко, если он так хорошо их слышит…  
А теперь и видит…  
Его спину, его бедра, которые вбиваются в неё, её точёные ноги, пальчики на них, подгибающиеся трогательно, его собранные волосы, из прически выбивается пара прядей, её ладони, которые тянутся к нему, раскрытые объятия, и Орочимару берёт её на руки и поворачивает, словно показывая Цунаде для Джирайи. И через щёлочку в заборе он видит, как подрагивает её грудь, как раскрылись её губы и язычок, положенный на нижнюю губу, её мягкий животик, переходящий в бёдра и…  
Место, где видно, как их тела соединяются.  
Джирайя записывает всё в память, зарисовывает множеством деталей и слов, которыми мог бы описать, и ему так хорошо, что чуть ли не по лбу бьёт, но так плохо, что аж хорошо.  
Орочимару выходит из неё, орошая живот Цунаде семенем, и она тяжело дышит. У Орочимару член чуть меньше, чем у него, вернее, чуть уже, что ли, и у Джирайи сносит крышу полностью, когда Цунаде притягивает того за волосы и охрипшим голосом бросает:  
— Запачкал — вылизывай.

***

— Может быть, в последний раз мы переборщили… — неуверенно протянула она, играясь с пальцами Орочи своими. Они сидели на лавочке, поизучав очередной свиток, а теперь отдыхая.  
— А как по мне — в самый раз. Ты была такой горячей…  
— Логично, мы же были на горячем источнике.  
— Балда, — беззлобно усмехнулся он, поднося её пальцы к губам. — Будем пробовать, пока он не поймёт?  
— Разве тебе это самому не нравится?  
— Быть увиденным кем-то особенным или быть с тобой?  
— Оба, — бросила она. — Второе.  
— И оба, и второе. Я же говорю, что у нас всё получится. Не в этот раз, так в следующий.

***

Джирайя и сам не знал, что границы позволенного так легко стираются. Он же… Ему нравилась Цунаде. Но… Орочимару тоже… Он такой же чудесный, как и она. Они оба… Вот бы они оба…  
Вот бы увидеть их сейчас.  
Хотя не могут же они всё время делать это…

На часах три ночи, но он не мог удержать себя в руках. Свободолюбивую Химе не слишком контролировали, потому что при контроле она начинала чудить больше, чем без оного, а то, что отлучается по ночам… Да мало ли что! Да и какая разница, если в её семью будут вхожи, а не она в ещё чью-то?..  
На территории её клана Цунаде, конечно, не оказалось. Джирайя отправил туда маленького посланника, жабку-разведчика, которая и доложила об этом. А вот к Орочимару он пошел уже сам.  
Ну не могут же они всё время…  
Могут, ещё как могут.  
Ещё и окно приоткрыли, вот же…  
Бесстыдные сволочи желанные…  
Она сидела на нём верхом и плавно качала бедрами вперед-назад. Он придерживал её обеими руками: одной — за спину, другой — за талию, вжимая ладони, будто помогая. Цунаде наклонила голову, свесила волосы на одну сторону, будто специально для того, чтобы её шею укусили, обнимая одной рукой, а второй ухватившись за худое колено, а Орочимару…  
Смотрел прямо на него, едва поблескивая желтыми глазами, отблеском тусклого уличного фонаря.  
Он торопливо отступил на пару шагов — черт, что делать? Этот взгляд — совпадение или же ему кранты?  
— Я тебя вижу, — низко произнес Орочимару, отрывая ладонь от её талии и подманивая ею товарища.  
— Сюда подойди, — вдруг повернулась и обнаженная девушка, улыбаясь и протягивая к нему руку.  
— Ой дурак… — хлопнул себя той же ладонью по лбу Орочи, видя, как Джирайя пытается влезть в окно.  
— В дверь, Джи, — рассмеялась Цунаде.  
И когда он вошёл, то его затискали в четыре руки и зацеловали оба рта.

***

— Ну, не сердись, — улыбнулся ему Орочи, наливая уже чай. — Просто как ты мог подумать, что мы прям всё время…  
— Я же всё время вас застукивал, — вздохнул он. — Так можно и подумать, да.  
— Эх, Джи, мы ведь ещё и изучаем свитки, и гулять ходим, и тренируемся, балда, — пожурила его Цунаде, пафосно взмахивая вафлей.  
— А сейчас? Всё же на дворе ночь была…  
— Вообще-то посланники есть у нас троих, — подняла бровь девушка. — Не только у тебя.  
— Маленькая змейка ночевала под твоей кроватью и проснулась, когда ты начал ходить по комнате.  
— И…  
— И там уже мы показали это для тебя, глупышка, — продолжил Орочимару. — Или не надо было?  
Джирайя слегка покраснел.  
— Мы хотим, чтоб ты был с нами, Джи. Всегда-всегда, — взяла его ладонь в свои руки Цунаде.  
— Мы тебя любим, — повторил её жест Орочимару. — Будь нашим.  
— Конечно, — выдохнул парень посередине. — Как же иначе? 


End file.
